The Sorceress And Her Knight
by mecb
Summary: SquallxRinoa, SeiferxRinoa. Chapter Ten added. A terrifying twist on the way to Esthar leaves a broken plan and a critically injured Irvine...
1. The SeeD Mission

Disclaimer…I don't own any of the FF characters, but eventually there will be some characters here that belong to ME! lol...please R&R if ya want more, cuz even if it is sucky at the moment i promise it does get better! 

**Chapter 1 – The SeeD Mission**

No two people had been through so much together. These two had taken so much pain in their lives.

Now it was all over.

Adel and Ultimecia were dead. Seifer had fled and was nowhere to be found. All was right with the world.

Squall lay on his front on a hospital bed in the infirmary. It was part of a new routine check-up all SeeDs had to go though, just to make sure they were in top condition. Of course, Squall was. He always was.

Light footsteps sounded on the infirmary floor. Squall turned and looked up to see Quistis Trepe walking into the room. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Don't forget that today is the field exam for SeeD candidates, Squall." Quistis reminded her former student.  
"Where are we meeting?" Squall asked. He didn't want to go. He just wanted to be with Rinoa. Just wanted to hear her voice. He didn't want to be taken away from her again…  
"Squall, are you listening?" Quistis asked, pulling Squall out of his thoughts.  
"Wha…?" Squall said, returning his attention to Quistis.  
"I said," Quistis repeated, "Go to the first hall floor near the directory when you're ready."  
"Okay." Squall replied.

"Oh, and Squall?" Quistis said, before leaving the room, "Do your team well. Make them succeed. We need more people like you around."

_Today's the day_, he thought. As he slipped his boots on, he said to himself, "I know my destiny. I know we'll meet today. 'Try and resolve your differences.', Cid said. Well, that's what he thinks.". He laughed. In the past year, no one had been able to stop him. He wasn't about t to break his record any time soon.

Squall walked down the hall from the lift. He saw Rinoa Heartilly waiting by the directory. Looking around, he saw that Quistis, Irvine and Zell were also there. Selphie too. He knew that Quistis, Zell and Selphie were there to assist the SeeD candidates, so was he. Irvine hoped to become a SeeD. Why was Rinoa there? Maybe she wanted to become a SeeD too.  
"Now that you are all here," Headmaster Cid said, glancing at Squall, "I will assign the teams."

Squall looked at Rinoa and smiled shyly. She smiled back. He mouthed something to her. She laughed and turned away.

"The SeeDs attending the exam are Squall, Zell, Selphie and Quistis. The candidates attending are Irvine Kinneas and Rinoa Heartilly. There were not many test takers this year, and those that have failed the test will not be participating in the mission.

"As we only have two candidates this year, we want them to do well. And with only two teams, we will have to do our best.  
"In Team A, there will be Squall, Zell and Rinoa. Team B will consist of Quistis, Selphie and Irvine.

"Now that we have assigned the teams," Headmaster Cid began, taking an eye over everyone present, "I will explain the mission.

"As you all know, Centra has been re-built thanks to Esthar's technology. However, there have been some problems. The city of Centra has been invaded by a new band of Galbadian soldiers. They are causing quite a lot of trouble, and it is your job to take care of it. Team B will take care of the soldiers, and Team A will take on the leader, hopefully find out what his plans are."

Squall looked at Rinoa. He noticed the serious look on her face. She mouthed someone's name to him. A look of disbelief spread across his face.  
"With that said," Headmaster Cid concluded, "we will begin our journey to Centra. The Garden will set off at fourteen hundred hours. You will have free time until the arrival. Dismissed!" Headmaster Cid walked to the lift and up to his office.

_Squall will pay_, he thought. _He was the only one to beat me, but things are going to change. He won't beat me again. I will dominate him. Make him beg for mercy. Make him scream. He will never beat me again. Never._


	2. A Slight Problem

"I think we're nearly here now." Squall said to Rinoa. They were sitting in the library together, awaiting their arrival in Centra. Rinoa noticed that Squall had a thoughtful, almost troubled look on his face.

"What's up?" she asked.  
"You think it's…" Squall began.  
"Seifer." Rinoa finished, a slightly scared look on her face.  
"Well," Squall said, rising from his chair. They were arriving in Centra now, "There's only one way to find out."  
"I'm scared, Squall!" Rinoa said, looking up at him.  
"It's going to be okay," Squall said, holding Rinoa in his arms, "Seifer won't hurt you. I won't let him". Rinoa looked up at Squall with teary eyes.  
"I love you Squall." Rinoa said, laying her head on Squall's shoulder.  
"I love you too," Squall said, the tears coming, "And I'll die before I let Seifer take you away from me." As Squall finished speaking, a male voice swept over the speakers. It belonged to Headmaster Cid.

"We have arrived in Centra," Headmaster Cid info  
rmed, "Could those participating please leave Garden via the front gate and wait for me there."  
"Sounds like he's finished." Squall said, as Rinoa stood up.  
"Oh, and Squall? Could you and Rinoa please come to my office before you leave? I need to talk with you in private. That will be all." Headmaster Cid concluded.

"I wonder what he wants to talk with us about." Rinoa said, leaving the library with Squall.  
"He thinks it's Seifer." Squall replied.  
"How can you be so sure?" Rinoa asked.  
"Rinoa," Squall began, "Things have been quiet for the last year. We haven't seen Seifer in that long. When trouble starts up again, what would you think of?" They stopped walking when they reached the lift. Rinoa looked at Squall. She was thinking of something that happened a couple of summers ago. The way Seifer had treated her.

And then the way he subjected her to a possible death. The way he had tried so many times to kill the man she loved. He had let her down.

"Don't kill him, Squall." Rinoa requested, although she knew how much Squall would want to.  
"What!" Squall said, as if he didn't believe his ears.  
"Please don't kill Seifer," Rinoa said again, "Let me get there first."

_ I have my powers now_, he thought to himself,_ I have my powers, and they know nothing about it. Not what they are, where I got them from. Nothing. They always said that the best fom of attack was the element of surprise. Well, they can count on me for that. I'll show them._

"They'll definitely get a surprise when they find out the truth," he smiled, his blonde hair whipping around his forehead, "Who'd have thought it, Seifer Almasy – a sorcerer?"


	3. Saving Centra

"Ah, Squall, Rinoa," Headmaster Cid greeted as the two young adults entered his office, "I thought you would never come."  
"Is this about the exam?" Squall asked.  
"Well, Squall," Headmaster Cid began, pacing in the room, " I have confirmation of who is behind all this mess."  
"Is it Seifer?" Rinoa asked.  
"Yes. But there is something new about him. Something that will be very difficult to deal with," Headmaster Cid took a breath, "Seifer Almasy is no longer known as Seifer Almasy. Seifer is…"  
"What?" Rinoa and Squall pressed.  
"A sorcerer." The headmaster finished.  
"Does anyone else know?" Squall asked.  
"Just you two. And it'll stay that way. Until he dies.  
"How can we not tell anyone!" Squall shouted, outraged, with raw anger showing in his eyes, "People need to know! They need to prepare themselves for that bastard of a person! I don't believe you want four of our best to walk to their deaths at the hands of that fuc-"  
"Squall!" Rinoa shouted, "Stop it! Calm down! Look, I know how you feel about Seifer, but shouting isn't going to help. However," she turned to Headmaster Cid, "I do agree with Squall on this. People have the right to know what Seifer really is."  
"Fine," Headmaster Cid said, "I will tell the rest when we are at the front gate. Now let's get going."

Zell, Selphie Quistis and Irvine turned as Squall, Rinoa and Headmaster Cid walked towards them.

"Right," Zell began, "Who's ass do we get to kick this time?" He was shadow boxing, as he usually did when he got the chance.  
"About that," Headmaster Cid began, "I know who is behind the Galbadian invasion of this area, but I'll warn you now, he's a lot more powerful than you might think."  
"Who is it?" Irvine asked.  
"It's Seifer." Squall informed, secretly dreading the look on Zell's face.  
"That…BASTARD!" Zell screamed, not thinking before he spoke.  
"Zell," Squall said, "that isn't the whole of it. Seifer is a sorcerer." A look of shock spread across Zell's face. The others took it in their stride. They had learned not to be surprised by Seifer. Zell, however, had hated Seifer since day one, but Seifer had always managed to get one up on him.  
"What the Hell?" Zell yelled, shaking with rage.  
"ZELL! SHUT UP!" Squall shouted, as loud as his voice could go.  
"What are we gonna do then?" a less than bubbly Selphie asked. She and the others noticed the rage in Zell's ice-blue eyes. Headmaster Cid stepped forward and began to speak.

"First," the headmaster began, "We will review our mission. Quistis, Irvine and Selphie will take care of the Galbadian soldiers while Squall, Zell and Rinoa try to find out Seifer's plans-"  
"OH…YEAH!" Zell shouted, punching the air, "I AM GONNA KICK SEIFER'S ASS!"  
"-As I was saying," Headmaster Cid continued, "For the majority of the mission, Zell, Team A will not be fighting. They will be speaking with Seifer, as he and I have agreed.

"However, if Seifer proposes it, Team A will battle. If he does not, then Team A will serve as backup for Team B after accomplishing their part in the mission.

"Team A, Team B, I bid you farewell. Do a good job! I hope you all come back with smiles on your faces!" With those final words, the headmaster returned to Garden.

"Now that I can, " Selphie said, " I wanna say this is a beautiful city!"  
"It's a smaller Esthar." Rinoa said.

"Forget the city," Irvine said, "We should concentrate on the mission."  
"He's right," Squall said, "The quicker we do our job, the quicker we get back."  
"I guess we should go first," Quistis suggested, getting a firm grip on her weapon, "to clear the path a little for you guys." She finished, tilting her head towards Squall.  
"Okay," Squall said to Quistis, " Best of luck." Squall and his team watched as Quistis, Irvine and Selphie walked into their first battle with the Galbadians.


	4. Source Of Strife

**Chapter 4 – Source of Strife**

There were only two soldiers to fight, and it was clear that it would be an easy fight for Team B. It was obvious the Galbadians would not be able to back up their words.

"Seifer told us to kick your asses if we saw you!" one of the soldiers shouted.  
"Is that so?" Irvine asked sarcastically, "I'd like to see you try!"

Those were the last words spoken before battle commenced, with Irvine, Selphie and Quistis as the victors. The soldiers both lay flat on their backs, twitching in pain.  
"Don't they have anyone stronger?" Selphie asked, "I want a challenge!"  
"We should keep going," Irvine said, "The quicker we get the job done, the quicker we can get back."

Quistis and Selphie followed Irvine deeper into the small city.

Squall's team had found a quicker route through the city and were now coming closer to the centre.

A heavy armour of soldiers were clustered around a hotel, as if guarding the area. It was likely that Seifer was in the building. Squall and the others walked towards the soldier in red, who seemed to be the leader.

"What do you want?" the soldier asked Squall rudely.  
"We want to talk to Seifer." Rinoa said.  
"Talk? You can't." the other soldiers in blue said together.  
"We can and we will!" Zell semi-shouted, "It's been arranged. He said he'd talk with us."  
"That's not like Seifer." Red Man said.  
"I DON'T CARE!" Zell shouted in the guard's face, "Just let us in!"  
"The HELL we will!" Red Man said, reaching for his gun. As he did this, Zell bared his fists and Squall and Rinoa prepared themselves for battle. Zell grinned to himself, having a feeling that it would be an easy contest.

Quistis led the way as Irvine and Selphie followed. It wasn't that long before they stumbled upon trouble.

"Who's that?" Irvine said, pointing to a person of about nineteen crouching on the floor, "It looks like he's in pain. We'd better check it out." Irvine finished, as they walked towards the crouching man.  
"Are you alright?" Selphie asked the man, crouching down to his level. She could not see his face, but she could see the rest of him. He was wearing black jeans with a silver buckled belt. On his feet he wore black boots with a slight heel on them. He also wore a white shirt. Selphie noticed that he held a very long and shining sword. She also noticed his blonde hair…  
"There's something wrong with him…" Selphie said to the others, standing up. She turned to face Irvine and Quistis, "Y'know, it's weird, I think I've seen him before."  
"It took you long enough." The man said. His voice was painfully familiar.  
"What do you mean?" Quistis asked.  
"I thought you'd have recognised me by now. We've all known each other for so very long…" he said, a smile creeping across his face.

A stunned silence swept across Selphie, Irvine and Quistis. They all knew that it was Seifer.


	5. Returning To The Fold

**Chapter 5 – Returning To The Fold**

Squall smiled as he watched the Galbadians fall to the floor in defeat.  
"We'd better get inside," Rinoa said, "Seifer's probably in there."  
"You don't have to go, Rinoa. You can stay here if you'd like." Squall offered.  
Rinoa looked at him seriously, "Squall, don't you DARE try to stop me from hurting Seifer, not now. Not after what he's done," she began to smile, "Anyway, it's not like I haven't been practicing my powers in the last year. I'm a sorceress, Squall, or have you forgotten?"  
"Have you been practicing?" Squall asked.  
"Of course I have. What do you take me for?" Rinoa replied, "Seifer won't know what he's in for."  
"Has everyone but me forgotten our meeting with Seifer?" Zell asked, "Or that he's a sorcerer? He can still beat us, guys, but I ain't gonna let that happen! Now let's just get in there before we lose our chance!"  
"Impressive words, Zell," Squall said, "I never thought it would be you saying them."  
"Let's go then." Zell said, leading the way into the hotel, leaving the Galbadians behind.

"I bet you never thought you'd see me again," Seifer laughed, "I bet you wanted to know why I waited until now?" he asked, rising to his feet.  
"Just calm down, Seifer," Quistis said, with a tinge of fear in her voice, "Now why did you wait?"  
"You'd have been less prepared if I just popped up out of nowhere, but it seems like you knew it was me all along. Oh well, there's no point wallowing in it. Let's talk. It's what you came here for."  
"Irvine," Quistis began, "Go and find Squall and the others. Bring them back here. We'll handle Seifer."

"Where is he?" Squall shouted. They had searched the whole hotel, and they still couldn't find Seifer.  
"He'd better show up." Zell said.  
"Squall!" someone shouted, running towards the three. It was Irvine.  
"What?" Squall asked, spinning around.  
"We've found Seifer." Irvine panted, trying to get his breath back.  
"Where?" Rinoa asked, jumping forward.  
"Just come with me." Irvine said, turning to leave the hotel.

"Why now, Seifer?" Selphie asked, "Why not just leave it? Haven't you hurt enough people already?"  
"I've been doing some thinking since we last met," Seifer began, "I've been stupid before…"  
"You got that right!" Zell shouted, as he, Rinoa, Squall and Irvine appeared.  
"Do you mind!" Quistis said, irritated, "I think we're getting somewhere."  
"Squall," Seifer said, "Do you remember when we battled in Lunatic Pandora?"  
"Get to the point, Seifer, we haven't got all day." Zell said.  
"Zell, stop being so impatient," Squall ordered, "Go on, Seifer."  
"I realise my mistakes, and I'm sorry. I remembered what Fujin said, about me forgetting my dream.  
"I arrived in Centra all geared up to defeat you, but then I remembered what my dream was. I only ever wanted to be like all of you. I only wanted to be a SeeD."  
"Cut the crap!" Zell laughed, sarcastically.  
"Zell, please." Squall said.  
"The only reason I behaved the way I did was because I was jealous."  
"Of?" Zell asked, growing more impatient by the second.  
"You, mostly. I know what your thinking, Zell. You're thinking, 'Why would he be jealous of me?', but even I don't know the answer to that.  
"Do any of you remember the orphanage?" Seifer asked, as he sat back down on the floor with the others.  
"You never stopped picking on me…" Zell remembered.  
"I always felt like I was being excluded," Seifer explained, "You never let me join in. That was all I wanted. To join in.  
"I remember the fireworks. I was watching from my window when Zell came and said he was telling. That made me laugh."  
"You really have changed…" Rinoa whispered. She noticed that Seifer was laughing. A kind, soft laugh.  
"Remember that summer, Rinoa? I know you've been thinking about it. I miss the way we used to get on…I'm sorry I hurt you.  
"I know I can never be forgiven for what I have done – I wish I could take it back, but I can't.  
"I want to ask you to take me back to Balamb Garden. As Headmaster Cid may have said, arrangements have been made and we need to talk.  
"What you may not know is that I have also taken part in the SeeD exam, but with a different task – to make an apology to you, and assist you in the final destruction of the Galbadian soldiers," Seifer turned to face Zell, "I ask of you, Zell, to forgive me and decide whether or not I should be allowed back into Garden."  
Zell looked at the faces surrounding him. They all seemed to believe that Seifer was being genuine. Zell, oddly enough, also felt the same way. A smile crept across his face as he turned to Seifer and said, "Let's kick some Galbadian ass!"


	6. Graduation

The Galbadian soldiers outside the hotel were just beginning to recover. Red was the first soldier to actually stand up, and as he began to stand, he spoke to the others, who were still sprawled across the floor.  
"They won't find…Seifer…" he said, weakly.  
"Even if they do," one of the blue guys said, "he'll finish 'em."  
"We can rely on Seifer to do the job." Red reassured himself.  
"I dunno," the soldier in blue contradicted, "He's been acting really weird lately."  
"It's nice to know you feel that way about me." Seifer said from behind them, with the usual confident tinge to his voice. He noticed the look of outrage on the soldiers' faces when they realised what he was doing. "What the HELL do you think you're playin' at!" Red shouted.  
"I guess I just changed my mind." Seifer laughed.  
"Have you lost the plot, Seifer? You cant 'just change your mind'!"  
"I can, and I will!"  
"Well…" the soldier began, "You'll have to get though us first!"  
"Don't be stupid!" Zell laughed, "We have a fine line of fighters, and you got nothin'!" It was true. What chance did a band of inexperienced soldiers stand against a gunblade specialist, a man with lethal fists, two women who were experts with their weaponry, an expert sharpshooter, a sorcerer and a sorceress? Nil. Nothing. Less than zero.  
"That was very silly." Seifer said to the soldier. It took him less than ten minutes to take out every soldier in sight, and without any help.  
"Easy work." Squall remarked.  
"I have my moments."  
"We should head back to Garden now," Quistis said, "See what Headmaster Cid has to say."  
"Zell?" Seifer asked. Zell turned around to see that he was being spoken to.  
"What?" Zell replied, aware of the instinctive coldness in his voice. He couldn't help it.  
"I'm sorry, man. Not just for last year, but for what I did to you at the orphanage as well."  
"It's okay, I'll get over it."

* * *

When everyone, including Seifer, arrived at Balamb Garden, which was stationed at Centra's coast, Headmaster Cid was there to greet them.  
"I would like you all to wait in the second floor hallway while I prepare for the ceremony," the headmaster ordered, "I will see you all in about half an hour." He finished, walking into the huge mobile building.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the second floor hallway, waiting for the announcement of who became SeeDs. Only Seifer, Irvine and Rinoa needed to be there, but everyone else was there for the sake of moral support.  
"I hope I get through." Rinoa said to Squall, looking into his brown eyes.  
"You will, no question." He answered, holding her tight.  
"Seifer and Irvine too?"  
"I know they will. Or at least I hope so."  
The hallway quietened when a Garden student walked in and began to speak.  
"Can the following students please report to Headmaster Cid's office…Rinoa Heartilly Irvine Kinneas and…oh my…S-Seifer Almasy. Th-That is all." The student finished, walking off into the nearby classroom.

* * *

Irvine, Rinoa and Seifer stood in line as Headmaster Cid surveyed them.  
"First of all," Headmaster Cid began, "I would like to congratulate you on all becoming SeeDs!" he watched as a smile formed on each new SeeD's face, "Irvine, you are our first sharpshooter and will probably be our best. You will make a brilliant SeeD, and will become an essential asset of Garden.  
"Rinoa, over the past year, you have grown a lot. You are now a powerful sorceress and very valuable to Garden. You did a good job today. You all did.  
"Seifer, though not under the best of circumstances, you have proved without a doubt that you are a brilliant fighter. You deserve to be a SeeD. All of you do.  
"I've said all I have to say," Headmaster Cid concluded, "Please change into your SeeD uniforms and attend the celebrations in the ballroom. Everyone else will meet you there. Dismissed!"

Seifer had just finished changing his clothes when Zell poked his head through the door.  
"Hi." Seifer greeted, pulling his boots back on.  
"I need to talk to you." Zell said, sitting on the corner of Seifer's bed.  
"Go ahead. Pour your heart out."  
"I can't help feeling like there's something fishy about you coming back into the fold." Zell admitted.  
"Zell, I didn't expect you to welcome me with open arms."  
"I'm just finding it hard to forgive you."  
"Take your time," Seifer said with a smile, "First, though, let's have some fun!"


	7. Decent Proposal

**Chapter 7 – Decent Proposal**

Squall and Rinoa were talking to each other at the celebration when Irvine came running towards them.  
"Zell and Seifer are drunk!" Irvine shouted over the noise. He was barely able to stand up himself.  
"So?" Squall shouted, "Nearly everyone in this room is drunk!"  
"Yeah, I know!" Irvine leaned on Squall's shoulder to keep himself upright, "You should see what they're doing!"  
"See what who's doing?" Selphie asked Irvine as she and Quistis appeared.  
"Zell and Seifer. Now come on, before you miss it!"

When everyone saw Seifer and Zell, it was easy to tell that they were drunk – they were dancing with each other!  
"Oh…my…GOD!" Rinoa exclaimed, laughing.  
"Well I can say something," Irvine began, still using Squall as a support, "I never thought I'd see that happen!"  
"I think someone should go check on them." Rinoa advised.  
"Go on then!" Squall shouted, unable to stop laughing.  
"I don't wanna!"  
"Come on!" Squall said, getting Irvine to hold his wine glass, "I'll come with you." He finished, walking with her towards Zell and Seifer.  
"What are you doing?" Rinoa asked as they drew closer.  
"What does it look like?" Zell laughed. It was a good thing he was holding on to Seifer – he would have fallen over otherwise.  
"I think you'd better get some sleep!" Squall suggested, almost losing his own balance.  
"No, I wanna-" Seifer moaned.  
"Don't argue!" Rinoa ordered, taking Seifer by the arm, "Now you come with me. Squall, you deal with Zell and meet me at the Training Centre afterwards. You said you wanted to talk."  
"Come on then…" Squall said to Zell as they both followed Seifer and Rinoa to the dorms.

"I…wan…g…eep…" Zell moaned as he sat down on his bed, "…o…ay…all!"  
"You must have had a lot of wine to want to dance with Seifer!" Squall joked.  
"I…ouldn't…ind a…partner…"  
"You seem to have forgiven him easily."  
"…rgiving Seifer…takes time…" Zell slurred, burying his face in the pillows on his bed.  
"Well," Squall said, standing up, "I'll leave you alone," he stopped at the door as if thinking, and then said to Zell, "I feel sorry for you, y'know."  
"Why?"  
"You're gonna have a pounding headache in the morning!"

"You okay?" Rinoa asked Seifer, handing him a cup of coffee. They were in Seifer's room now, sitting on the bed together.  
"Thanks," Seifer said gratefully, taking the cup, "I…I am sorry, you know."  
"I know," Rinoa said, smiling, "…Y'know, it's gonna sound stupid but…"  
"Yeah?"  
"When I thought you were dead," Rinoa began. She knew this was going to be a heart-pouring moment, "I realised how much I'd lost, or thought I'd lost, and I…I missed you. I mean, I know how much of a…" she stopped for a moment, trying to think of the right word.  
"Bastard might be the word you're looking for." Seifer suggested.  
"You said it!" Rinoa laughed, "Seriously though, when I thought that you were gone…I realised how much I still loved you…"  
After Rinoa had finished, an awkward silence filled the room. Seifer was the first one to break it.  
"I think you should go." He spoke, not daring to look at the woman sitting opposite him.  
"Y…Yeah…" Rinoa said, getting out of the room as quickly as possible. As she got nearer to the Training Centre, she wondered what Squall wanted to talk to her about.

Squall turned as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He thought it was Rinoa but it was just some random student. Where was Rinoa?  
"Sorry I took so long!" Rinoa said, appearing out of nowhere.  
"C'mon," Squall said, letting Rinoa place her hand in his, "Let's go to the 'Meeting Area'." The 'Secret Area' had since been re-named the 'Meeting Area' due to the growing number of people who went to meet each other there.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Rinoa asked.  
"I'll tell you when we get there." Squall said, smiling to himself. He had his right hand in his pocket, holding something.  
"Okay." Rinoa didn't care what they talked about, so long as it was nothing to do with Seifer. She didn't want to talk about Seifer.

"When Rinoa and Squall arrived in the 'Meeting Area' they sat on a sofa, which was one of many new additions to the room.  
"What do you want to talk about then?" Rinoa asked, her eyes fixed on Squall.  
"Well, y'know how much we've been through together…" Squall began.  
"Yeah?"  
"And you know how much I love you, right?" Squall's nervousness was very obvious.  
"Yeah…?" Rinoa said again, confused.  
"Well there's one more thing I want to know."  
"Oh, Squall! Get to the point!" Rinoa exclaimed, frustrated. She noticed that, at these words, everyone quietened down. They were now listening to her and Squall's conversation.  
"Rinoa…" Squall began. He slowly got down on one knee and then resumed speaking, "…Will you marry me?"   
Rinoa stared at the beautiful ring that was being held before her. She looked at the people surrounding her, as if for help.  
"SAY YES!" everyone shouted.  
"I t-think…" Rinoa choked, taken aback by Squall's proposal, "I think they said it for me. Of course I'll marry you!"


	8. The Morning After The Night Before

_Chapter 8 up! It is all Seifer can do to not say something...

* * *

_

**Chapter 8 – The Morning After The Night Before**

Birds sang as the sun rose and shone into Squall's room. His life was perfect. He had a beautiful fiancée and for the first time in a long time he didn't have an enemy to worry about.  
There was only one problem – he had the worst hangover.  
Hugging his pillows for comfort, he thought about the forthcoming wedding. He knew that he'd have to tell everybody eventually and he only hoped they'd all be pleased.  
He started to get a funny feeling inside. At first, he didn't realise what the feeling was, but then he realised. He needed to get to the bathroom and quick!

* * *

When Squall entered the male bathroom, he was greeted by a horrible retching sound coming from the third cubicle down. He neared the cubicle quietly to try to hear who was behind the door. He knocked on the door and a sick sounding voice came from the other side of it.  
"What!" the voice said, heaving. It was Zell.  
"Did you have a rough night?" Squall asked, half smiling.  
"What do you think?" Zell retorted, emerging from the cubicle. His eyes were puffy and red, his hair all over the place and he had very pale skin.  
"Your face says yes!" Squall laughed. Even though he didn't show it, he felt sorry for Zell.  
"I drank too much!" Zell exclaimed, before another retching session. Squall listened to Zell being sick before he came out and spoke again, "How did it-" that was as far as Zell got before Squall himself had to throw up.  
"You were saying?" Squall asked, a little colour gone from his cheeks.  
"Before Zell could answer, Headmaster Cid's voice boomed over the tannoy, "First of all, I hope you all had a great time last night. BUT! The festivities are over! Our first mission is upon us! Can Zell, Irvine, Squall and Rinoa please report to the top deck as soon as possible? I will explain to the rest of you your parts in the mission in due time. That is all!"  
"So, what were you saying?" Squall asked Zell again.  
"How did it go with Rinoa?"  
"Well…" Squall stopped. Should he say anything yet? No, he thought, maybe later, "I'll tell you another time."

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Irvine asked Squall and Zell as they arrived at the top deck, "We've been waiting for ages!" he concluded, pointing to Rinoa.  
"Bathroom…" Zell said weakly.  
"You don't look so good." Rinoa noted.  
"Where's Headmaster Cid?" Squall asked.  
"Here I am!" Cid exclaimed, walking through from behind Squall and Zell. He then noticed how ill Zell looked, "Oh, Zell! You look terrible! Are you sure you're well enough for this?"  
"Yeah…ergh." Zell coughed heavily, looking at Headmaster Cid through his puffy eyes.  
"Mmm," Cid said in thought, "No, Zell. I can't let you participate in this mission. Why don't you go and rest up in the Infirmary for a while?"  
Everyone else watched as Zell walked onto the lift and descended.  
"Who's gonna replace Zell?" Irvine asked, concerned.  
"You know, Irvine" Cid began, smiling, "I have the perfect idea for that," Headmaster Cid turned away from the group, flicked on the tannoy mic and said, "Seifer Almasy, could you please come to the top deck right away? That will be all."

* * *

Seifer had just laced his boots when he heard the announcement. Good timing. He had better get going. Finally, he would be able to prove his worth as a SeeD. He placed his sword in his belt and his gloves on his hands. He looked at the small mirror on his bedside table and smiled. He was Seifer Almasy. A sorcerer. A SeeD. And he was ready for action.

* * *

"You asked for me?" Seifer said as he arrived at the top deck.  
"Yes Seifer," Cid began, "Zell is feeling very ill at the moment. I would be very grateful if you could take his place in the mission."  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
"Well," Cid said, "I think it's time I explained your mission.  
"Last night, I received a phone call from someone in Winhill. Now as you know, Winhill has been expanding over the last year, but there is someone who is less than happy about this. SeeD has been hired to deal with the interference of Winhill's development."  
"Man, I thought this would be challenging." Irvine complained.  
"It will be challenging," Cid assured, "A man named Diego Reinar is causing this interference. He is in charge of a powerful army of soldiers and is the founder and ruler of Diega City.  
"Irvine and Rinoa, you will be going to Esthar via FH. An Esthar official who you will meet at the Presidential Palace will then take you to Diega. You will then try to find Diego and discover the truth behind the rumours. You are also to eliminate any Diegan soldiers who cross your path.  
"Squall and Seifer! You will go to Winhill where you'll meet with our clients. There, you will eliminate all Diegan soldiers in the area.  
"I will say my next piece over the tannoy," Cid began, switching the tannoy back on, "Hello, students! Garden's destination has been decided! At ten hundred hours, Garden will head to Fisherman's Horizon. There, Rinoa and Irvine will had to Esthar on train. From there, they will go to Diega, which is near Esthar, to find the Diegan President.  
"Squall and Seifer will then go to Winhill and flush out any Diegan soldiers.  
"Garden will then pick up both parties at seventeen hundred hours.  
"Here's the good part! After all of that, we will head back to Balamb, where we will be stationed. I bet you'll all enjoy going back home!  
"Could those of you who are not participating in the mission please defend Garden if there is an invasion? That will be all!" Headmaster Cid finished, turning off the tannoy.  
"I guess we'd better get ready" Squall began, looking at his gunblade, "Only I already am."  
"Me too." Seifer said.  
"Well then," Cid said, "Rinoa and Irvine, you two go and get ready. Seifer and Squall, do whatever you want until we arrive in Winhill. Now GO!" he finished cheerfully as everyone descended on the lift platform.

* * *

"I think we're nearly there." Irvine said to Rinoa as they, Squall and Seifer waited at the second floor deck. As Garden grew closer to FH, Rinoa and Irvine checked that they were fully ready.  
"We'd better go." Rinoa said to Squall, giving him a hug. She looked over his shoulder at Seifer and mouthed 'goodbye' to him.  
"Irvine," Squall said, deadly serious, "Take care of her, won't you?"  
"Of course I will!" Irvine laughed, then turning to Rinoa, "C'mon, let's go." Seifer and Squall watched as the other pair departed.As he and Squall walked aimlessly around Garden, Seifer said asked his former enemy, "You really love her, don't you?"  
"Do I need to answer that?" Squall smiled.  
Seifer frowned to himself, making sure Squall couldn't see that he was upset, "I guess not…"

* * *

_Hope you likesdont forget to r'n'r. Sorry if the paragraphas are all outta whack, it should still make sense though. :)_


	9. Discovery

_Hope this is to likies, I figure it's getting better as it goes along because the earlier stuff is at least two or three years old...r&r!

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 – Discovery**

"We have just under an hour until the next train." Rinoa said to Irvine after looking at the train timetable.  
"D'you wanna look around for a bit?" Irvine asked, burying his hands in the back pockets of his trousers. He looked pleadingly at Rinoa, making it very clear that he was bored.  
"Sure!" Rinoa replied cheerfully, just then realising that her engagement ring was in full view. She quickly moved both hands out of Irvine's sight.  
"What was that?" Irvine asked, as if on cue.  
"I…It's nothing." Rinoa replied, embarrassed. She didn't want anyone to know yet.  
"C'mon, let me see!" Irvine laughed, playfully trying to grab Rinoa's arm. She was far too quick for him and she moved away.  
"No!" Rinoa exclaimed, laughing as she tried to pull her arm away from Irvine, who now had a firm grip on it. He was now trying to pry her hand from behind her back.  
"Let me SEE!" Irvine laughed. He nearly had it. Rinoa was putting up one hell of a fight.  
"IRVINE!" Rinoa shouted as Irvine finally released her hand from behind her back. Then he saw the ring.  
"Oh…" was all he could manage to say.  
"It's n-n-not what you think…" Rinoa lied, trying to hide the ring again. She knew it was pointless though.  
"You…and Squall?"  
"Mm-hm."  
"Well that's…great! I-I don't know what to say!" Irvine said. He was so happy for Rinoa.  
"Well," Rinoa began, "You could say, 'I promise I wont say anything because it's meant to be a secret and no one's meant to know yet.'"  
"Okay, I promise I won't say anything."  
"Right," Rinoa said, "Now let's look around like you said we were going to."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Dr. Kadowaki asked Zell as he woke up from his slumber.  
"TIRED!" Zell exclaimed, yawning.  
"You feeling better?"  
"Not really," Zell answered, "I've got a headache…"  
"You'd be better to just sleep it off," the doctor advised, "You can stay here if you want"  
"Thanks…ARRGHH!" Zell's scream was followed by the pitch-blackness of unconsciousness. He couldn't see or hear what state of panic Dr. Kadowaki was in.

* * *

Images flashed around Zell's subconscious mind. They were about him. Him and the people he knew.  
Squall and Rinoa sitting on a bench together. The area was quite dark and Zell could only see the silhouettes. At a second glance, he wasn't so sure it was Squall. Maybe it was Seifer…  
Zell himself actually getting his hands on another hotdog. The sweet taste of the sausage inside the cob with the squirt of mustard on top…No…that would never happen twice.  
Quistis. Lying motionless on the floor someplace. Stone cold. Not moving. Motionless and icy cold in a place that Zell was sure he knew somehow…  
"But why? Why Zell?" a voice said out of nowhere, "You can stop the bad things happening before they do, Zell…"

* * *

"No! NO!" Zell screamed painfully, sitting bolt upright in the hospital bed. He'd broken out in some sort of cold sweat and he could barely breathe.  
"Zell!" Dr. Kadowaki asked, rushing towards Zell, "Are you alright?"  
"FIND SQUALL!" Zell screamed, shaking, "PLEASE!" tears ran down Zell's face as he watched Dr. Kadowaki through his blurry eyes.

* * *

"We must be nearly there by now." Seifer said to Squall as they both sat in the library.  
"SQUALL!" a voice called, coming from the hall leading to the library. The voice belonged to Selphie.  
"What?" Squall asked, as Selphie caught her breath.  
"It's Zell," Selphie explained, "Dr. Kadowaki…told me to go and get you. You…you…need to see Zell! It's really urgent!"

* * *

"Zell!" Squall exclaimed as he ran into the Infirmary. He rushed to the side of Zell's bed where Zell, who seemed to not notice Squall, lay.  
"Wh…What's up…wi-with him?" Seifer asked, having just caught up with Squall.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Squall shouted, shaking Zell with both hands. He continued to shake frantically but to no effect.  
"Where's Dr. Kadowaki?" Seifer asked.  
"She must've gone to get Headmaster Cid or something." Squall replied shakily. It was all he could do not to panic. He began shaking Zell again.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Seifer said, looking on the bright side of things.  
"DOES HE LOOK FINE TO YOU!" Squall screamed at Seifer. He then turned to Zell and yelled, "ZELL! WAKE UP!"  
Zell stirred. To look at him, anyone could tell he wasn't well. Still, he managed to turn and face Squall.  
"Quistis…" he mumbled, almost incoherently.  
"What about her?" Squall asked, confused.  
"And…and Rinoa…"  
"Zell what are you talking about?" Squall asked, now twice as confused.  
"Rinoa…" Zell said weakly and then, with disgust, he pointed to Seifer, "…and HIM!"  
"What the hell!" Seifer half shouted.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH HER!" Squall shouted, turning to face Seifer. A mixture of anger and rage burned furiously in his eyes.  
"I haven't done anything!" Seifer exclaimed, holding his arms up in defence. He was telling the truth.  
"Yet." Zell said clearly.  
"What?" Squall questioned.  
"I…dreamt it. Seifer and Rinoa were…together."  
"That's RIDICULOUS!" Seifer shouted.  
"What about Quistis?" Squall urged.  
"When I dreamt of Quistis," Zell explained a tear struggling to escape from his eye, "She was…she was…dead…"  
"What happened?" Squall muttered. He was in shock.  
"I…I was standing over her," Zell began. He repositioned himself on the bed before continuing, "She was lying on the floor. I'm not sure where we were but when I touched her arm…she was cold. So cold.  
"You were there too, Squall. You said, 'What's up? Is she alright?' and I told you she was dead and you cried. We both did.  
"Rinoa was there as well. She comforted you and said, 'It'll be alright. Everything's gonna be okay'. Only it wasn't okay, 'cause Quistis…"  
"But it was only a dream, Zell." Seifer said, now feeling quite uncomfortable.  
"It was so real," Zell insisted, rocking on the bed, "So, SO real…"  
"I think we'd better leave him be," Squall said, "We must be getting near to Winhill by now." 


	10. Bullets Come Threefold

**Chapter 10 – Bullets Come Threefold**

"Rinoa!" Irvine called. He and Rinoa were now waiting at the FH train station, "The train's comin'! Come on!"  
"Irvine…" Rinoa began. She didn't quite know how to say what she was about to say. She wanted to tell him everything. She felt like he was the only one who would not suffer…  
"Yeah?" he asked as they both boarded the train.  
"I'll…er…I'll tell you once we've settled down on the train." She said, once again backing out of telling the truth.

Zell was having another dream. This time, everything was pitch black. He could barely see his own hand in front of his face. All he could hear was that same strange voice from before.  
"Zell…I know how to stop the bad things…" the voice was very distant and Zell was straining to hear it.  
"What…?" he asked wearily. He was shocked to find that his voice seemed even further away. It _was_ a dream, but Zell could find no excuses for something so unusual.  
"Diegans are going to invade Garden. People are going to die and Quistis is going to be one of them…unless you stop it."  
"How?"  
"You have to stop the Diegans before they take any lives. It will not be easy…  
"As for Seifer and Rinoa…fate is fate. All you can do is be there for Squall when something happens."  
"When?" Zell asked, still confused, although there was now a cler element of anger in his voice.  
"Some things a re justr meant to happen, Zell.

"When you wake up," the voice concluded, "You will be okay. Just remember what you have to do…" the voice seemed to fade away, after which Zell drifted into an otherwise dreamless sleep.

After what seemed like hours of trying to find some empty seats, Irvine eventually spotted two of them next to a table.  
"Let's sit there." Irvine said, leading Rinoa to sit down. As he sat, he noticed that the person opposite him held a newspaper in front of his face.  
"How long do you think it'll take to get to Esthar?" Rinoa asked Irvine as the train started moving.  
"Don't know," he replied, "It's best not to think about it 'til we get there."  
"I'm sorry," Newspaper Guy said. When the man put the newspaper down and revealed his face, Rinoa and Irvine couldn't help but smile. The man resumed speaking, "Did I just hear you say you were going to Esthar?"  
"Laguna!" Rinoa exclaimed, laughing.  
"Haven't seen you since Time Compression!" Irvine smiled.  
"What are you guys going to Esthar for?" Laguna asked.  
"There's this whole thing going on with the Diegan President-" Irvine began; only to have Laguna cut him off.  
"So you're the guys they're sending to me! I knew Garden would be sending SeeDs but I had no idea you'd be comin'!"  
"Shouldn't you already be in Esthar then?" Rinoa asked.  
"Yeah…" Laguna said, "I missed my train. This was the next one going to Esthar."  
"Where are Kiros and Ward?" Irvine asked, looking around the train. He couldn't see either of them anywhere.  
"They should be in Winhill," Laguna answered. Rinoa and Irvine looked at each other as Laguna continued, "They live in the Pub there now. Ellone brought it from the previous owner and she lives there too.  
"All three of them are looking after Winhill like I used to. They should be meeting some SeeDs soon."  
"Squall and Seifer." Rinoa said.  
"What!"

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Seifer said to himself as he and Squall were waiting at Garden's main entrance to arrive in Winhill.  
"Can't wait?" Squall asked.  
"I just wanna get everything over and done with."  
Squall looked through the glass pane of the entrance door. He could see Winhill was getting nearer and nearer.  
"We're here." He said, as he and Seifer exited Garden.

"Anyone feel hungry?" Irvine asked. Two 'No's' rang back to him.  
"So, Seifer's on our side now?" Laguna asked.  
"Looks that way." Irvine laughed, " Kinda weird, isn't it?"  
All laughing stopped when the train grinded to a halt. As the train rocked and swayed, its passengers began to panic.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" one passenger screamed wildly.  
"Aarrghh!" another shouted.  
"EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!" Laguna shouted. He stood on top of the table in front of him. Everyone, including Rinoa and Irvine, stared up at him. Laguna was about to resume speaking when the train jerked hard and sent everyone flying.  
"HAH!" a voice boomed loudly, "STUPID BASTARDS!"  
"There's only one stupid bastard here…" a passenger said weakly.  
"I HEARD THAT!" the man shouted. He took out a handgun and shot a bullet right through the passenger's head.  
"Damn…" Laguna cursed.  
"Where is Laguna Loire?" the man asked, much quieter now.  
"Here." Laguna said, as he, Irvine and Rinoa rose from the floor.  
"Master Diego wants to see you, so you'd better move your ass quick."  
"My first ever Diegan soldier…" Laguna said to himself.  
"MOVE IT!" the soldier shouted. Somewhere on the train, a woman was crying.  
"He's not going anywhere without us!" Irvine said as he and Rinoa stepped forward.  
"Piss off." Laguna spat at the soldier.  
"I'm asking…no, I'm TELLING you. YOU WILL COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW! RESIST AND I'LL SHOOT!"  
"Jesus Christ!" Irvine exclaimed, "Are you goddamn deaf or something? He told you to piss the hell off!"  
Slow motion pulled itself into play as a bullet made its way across the train from the soldier's handgun – and straight into Irvine's stomach. Another bullet hit home right in his left shoulder. A third and final bullet made straight for Irvine's chest, missing his heart by mere inches. He fell to the floor, holding himself in pain.  
"Irvine!" Rinoa cried, kneeling down over the fallen man.  
"Laguna said.  
"That's what you get when you mess with us." The soldier informed, smiling a sick smile.  
"You sick bastard!" Laguna shouted.  
"Laguna," Rinoa began, trying to think rationally, "You go to Diega. I'll deal with Irvine. You know what to do if anything happens."  
Laguna looked at Rinoa, "I just hope he's gonna be okay."


End file.
